Digital data usage, storage, and sharing can contain sensitive information that is not intended or expected to be shared with multiple parties or even multiple parties within a single group. Often data is shared with different groups or parties in order to review, analyze, or utilize for a specific purpose. When this occurs a sender will have to trust the recipient to keep data private and not share it with other groups. In order to ensure the trust of the sender, often the recipient provides assurance and privacy standards for data received, and some parties utilize third-party software to monitor access information and issue reports to senders.